Drown in Love, Not Feel Your Rain
by katierosefun
Summary: [Sequel to 'Everything Has Changed'. Somewhat modern.] Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker was sure to have a happy marriage and a happy life together-everything was perfect for them. However, they say that marriages also show uglier sides of a person and sadly, that's just what happens...[Luxoka/Anisoka/Anidala love triangle will occur.]


**Hello, everyone! I finally managed to write myself the first chapter of the sequel to 'Everything Has Changed'! I know, I know, I'm a couple months late…and this chapter might not be as attention-grasping as the first chapter in my other book, but hopefully, it will become much more interesting. I've been outlining the plot for a while now. XD Hopefully, this story will be just as successful as the first. It all depends on you guys! Enjoy!**

_**March 4, 2014 Update-**_

_Ugh, I did not notice that I got Ben to call Lux 'Dad' instead of uncle. I MEANT UNCLE. I wrote this chapter really late at night and I guess I was half asleep when I wrote that bit. I fixed that mistake. I know, it's about time, but I finally got around doing it. XD I also switched the tenses because I tried writing in the other style...it did not work. XD_

* * *

Chapter One. They're the Lucky Ones

Ahsoka Skywalker—

"Morning," I felt Anakin's breath tickling my skin and I smiled, wrapping my hands around his neck. "Good morning," I replied happily.

"I'm heading out early today. First day of school and all." Anakin told me, sitting up in bed. I let out a laugh. "_That's_ a first." I saod. "Since when did you _ever_ want to get to school early?"

"Since today." Anakin answered with the same easy grin. "Second year of teaching, Snips. I have to make a good impression to the students."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes teasingly. "Because we _all know_ how much you care about first impressions."

"Hey, never too late to change into a new leaf!" Anakin called over his shoulder as he set out of the bedroom. I couldn't help myself—another smile appeared on my face before I can stop it from coming.

I sank back into the bed and stared out the window. It was on days like these when I could hardly believe that Anakin Skywalker was my _husband._ Not my boyfriend, not the annoying teacher-student who sat behind me in class, nor the same young man who walked home by himself every day.

He was different—but it was a good kind of different. It was the kind of change where you were suddenly happier, brighter, that would cause you to laugh at the silliest things and have a spring in your step.

Humming quietly under my breath, I slipped out of bed and opened the window. A fresh burst of wind greets me and I close my eyes, savoring the cool air. My night gown was gently pushed back so that the fabric would be gently pressing itself to my legs.

It was strange—when I was younger, I never really did think too much about the smallest things like how good the wind felt against your skin, or how sweet the sound of laughter can sound, or how pretty the trees looked all year round.

Mom told me that it was love and though it was real sappy to think about even now, I suppose she's right.

"It's a bit odd for you to be in your night gown where the neighbors can see you, right?" Anakin asked teasingly from behind me. I turned around to look at him. He had a wide smile on his face, his hair wet from the shower he had taken. He hadn't bothered with putting on a shirt, either. A towel had been carelessly wrapped around the lower region of his legs.

"I don't know. Isn't it a bit odd for you to walk around the apartment without a shirt on?" I replied, walking over to him.

"Hmm…maybe. But I know you don't mind," Anakin said, planting a light kiss on my cheek.

"Shut up, you. Big day, remember?" I shot back with a smile, waltzing out of the bedroom so he could change for work.

•◊•

After breakfast, Anakin picked up his coat by the door and turned around to look at me with the same blissful smile that was always given before he left.

"Good luck," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Be the awesome teacher you are and remember—" We smile; both knowing what would come next.

"Don't crash into any other girls in the elevator." Anakin finished, squeezing my hand.

"Ever," I added with a kiss on his cheek. "Say hello to Obi-wan for me!"

Anakin grinned and pretended to tip his non-existent hat. "Will do, Snips." He replied and he gave one last wave before turning and walking away.

•◊•

Every day was rather routine for me—right after Anakin left, I would gather my own things and get ready to set off to my own job.

Like Anakin, I became a teacher. I wasn't quite as patient as Obi-wan was, and I definitely didn't carry the same bravado as Anakin managed to pull off.

I had my own style, though. I taught the kindergartners at the local elementary school—the kids were always bright, always innocent. Anakin often wondered out loud how I was able to deal with 'sticky-fingered ankle biters,' but he's never been around younger children.

"I've met you," Anakin would protest.

"I'm only six years younger than you. That hardly counts," my comeback would be.

A smile automatically spreaded across my face as I ran those memories through my head. I really have never been happier in my life.

I stepped outside the apartment, turned around, and locked the door with my key. Though it was a fairly safe environment in the apartment complex, one could never be too careful. Just a couple weeks ago, someone broke into one of my neighbor's houses and Anakin and I swore to never be careless with our own security systems.

It wasn't too cold outside—autumn was only having its first couple breaths of life before it would properly settle in. I could spot several late high school students running across from me on the sidewalk and parents driving their children in the frenzy for an early first day of school.

The elementary school wasn't too far from the apartment complex, either. In about fifteen minutes, I was standing in front of my classroom.

With a happy sigh, I opened the oak door and immediately began to open the windows to let in some fresh air. I had a couple minutes before the bell would signal the children to file into the classroom, so I spent the time in neatening the tables and perfecting the date written on the white board with a bright green marker.

The bell finally rang and I put on a gentle smile on my face as the new children began to excitedly walk into the classroom. Their eyes are all wide and curious, drinking in as much of the room as possible.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can already see a couple of children clinging onto their parents' legs, begging to not go inside the classroom. There always were a handful of reluctant students, and it was always sweet to watch how happy the children would be with their parents.

"_Ben_, go in." I paused at the hurried voice speaking outside the classroom. It sounded oddly familiar—a couple of tones deeper, perhaps, but I could have sworn that I had heard that voice at one point before.

"But Uncle, they're all strangers!" A little boy's voice whined.

"That's okay, Ben. They're all children, just like you."

"Can't I stay with you?"

"No. As much as I enjoy your company—I really do!—I can't have you come into the office. You know that."

I stepped outside the classroom and clasped my hands behind my back.

Instead of meeting the face of a parent, however, I found myself staring at someone's back. My eyes automatically looked up—dark brown locks covered the head, and I could tell that this man had a fair complexion. A dark suit covers the man's body and though I couldn't see his face, a small light bulb kept flashing on and off in the back of my mind.

I cleared my throat and finally asked, "May I be of any assistance?"

"Sorry, my son's just—Ahsoka?" The man's eyes widened as he turned to face me.

Lux Bonteri.

My hand slowly curled itself into a small fist but I forced on a smile, anyways.

"Hi, Lux. How are you? Is this little guy your son?" I asked in a friendly tone, giving the little boy hiding behind Lux a grin.

"Ah—no, he's my brother's son. This is my nephew." Lux replied awkwardly. "Ben, meet Mrs. Skywalker, your teacher for this year."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Skywalker." Ben replied shyly.

I couldn't help but to smile again at the boy's innocence. "Nice to meet you, too, Ben. Why don't you go meet your other classmates?" I asked, pointing inside.

Ben looked up at Lux as if he was looking for approval and Lux laughed. "Go on, Ben. I'll see you after school, 'kay?"

"Okay. Bye, Uncle Lux." Ben replied and walked calmly inside.

"Cute kid—is he Steve's or Danny's?" I asked, staring after him.

"Neither." Lux replied, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Neither?" I said, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah. My mom, ah, adopted a kid when I was just about to head off to college." Lux answered awkwardly.

"Oh." I cleared my throat. "Well, that's nice."

"It is. Ben's got his genes and everything." Lux responded and I could see his fingers drumming against the fabric in his pockets.

I look back at Ben—now that I think of it, he really didn't look much like Lux nor his younger brothers. The only similarity that they might show is that they both had the same dark brown, slightly curly hair. Then again, the genes may not have come from Lux or his side of the family. Instead of the gentle, green-brown eyes that Lux has, Ben possesses grey coloring in his irises instead.

"He's quiet, isn't he?" I said at last, watching him weave in and out between groups of chattering children. "Almost like he's invisible."

"He's lonely," stated Lux and he quickly pulled out his phone. "I've got to run now…erm…see you around, Ahsoka. Have a nice day."

I nodded and gave him a small wave. Lux nodded back and strolled away.

I stared at the back of his head as he walked further down the bright hallway and shook my head. _What a coincidence—I'm teaching his nephew,_ I thought somewhat indignantly to myself.

I sighed and walked back into the classroom, where it was abuzz with talk and laughter.

"Good morning, class!" I managed to say cheerfully.

"Good morning!" The children chorused back, taking their seats.

"I am Mrs. Skywalker," I pointed to the white board. "And I hope that we'll have a great school year together." I gently placed a hand on my desk.

"Will you yell at us if we get an answer wrong?" A girl asked from the back of the room with a halfhearted lift of a hand.

"Of course not, sweetie." I smiled. "What's your name?"

"Alice, Mrs. Skywalker." The girl replied softly.

"Well, Alice, I'm not a mean teacher. I will not yell at any of you if someone gets a question wrong—that's the only way we learn. If we never made mistakes, we'd never have anything to learn about. Think of making mistakes as a bonus." I said.

"My daddy tells me that if children get questions wrong all the time, they'll grow to be stupid and homeless." Ben suddenly said.

The entire class turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I don't want to be stupid—did he say stupid?"

"That's not nice!"

"Well, _my_ daddy says that—"

"Class!" I chided, tapping my knuckles against the desk. "One at a time now, please."

The excitement slowly quieted down as I turned to Ben.

"Ben, I'm not going to say your daddy is wrong because that's his opinion, okay?" I said quietly. Ben nodded, his grey eyes fixed on me.

"But _I_ don't think you'll grow up to be stupid. People make mistakes all the time, and in my class, it's okay for you to make mistakes." I explained.

Ben looked at me doubtfully. "Will you tell my daddy?"

I smiled, trying hard to hold back the laugh that was about to come out. "No, I won't tell your daddy if you make a mistake, Ben."

"Okay." Ben said, folding his hands on the table.

I spent a minute staring at the child—he was peculiar for a little boy, especially at his age. I allowed myself another amused smile, though. It would be interesting to watch him, and I had the feeling that it would be a rather eventful year as well.

•◊•

"How was work?" I asked when Anakin dropped his bag on the apartment floor.

"Not so bad, for a first day." Anakin replied, quickly shrugging off his coat. "Students can be really _excited_ when they're on six cups of coffee, though."

"Six cups of coffee—don't exaggerate," I said jokingly, whacking his arm.

"I'm serious! I could've sworn I saw a kid walking around with this humongous thermos of coffee!" Anakin claimed, trying to make an approximate measurement of the thermos with his hands. "It was _this_ big!"

"Or maybe _you_ had too much coffee. Sure sounds like it, if you ask me." I responded lightly, placing my purse on the couch.

"I did not!" Anakin protested. I rolled my eyes and lifted an eye-marking at him.

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

"Knew it." I smirked. "You better not be staying up all night, though."

"Oh, Snips. When do I ever?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I've decided to bring Lux back for this story. Will he be interfering with Anakin and Ahsoka's love life? Who knows—but Luxoka fans can hope for ****_some_**** forms of Luxoka, as said in the summary. Besides, love triangles ALWAYS bring attention. XD **

**Anakin: *yawning* You still awake? **

**Me: YUP! **

**Ahsoka: I think we all know who drank the coffee…**

**Me: I'm not allowed to drink coffee yet. I have to wait for another year 'till I'm allowed. XD**

**Anakin: Yeesh…it's midnight. Go to bed, you have school tomorrow. **

**Me: So? I stood up 'till…12:05 am yesterday, and I didn't feel sleepy AT ALL! **

**Anakin: That's the problem with teenagers…their sleep schedule is messed up. :/**

**Me: LOL, YES! If I go to bed at 9:00 pm and wake up at around 6:20 am, I'll feel like a zombie. I go to bed at 10:00 pm and wake up at 6:20 pm, I'll feel like a zombie. I'll go to bed at 11:00 pm and wake up at 6:20 am, I'll feel like a zombie. I'll go to bed at 12:05 am, wake up at 6:20 am, I'M A FREAKING MOCKINGBIRD! HEAR ME SING!**

**Anakin: Caroline, no—**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELING TWENTY TWO—**

**Ahsoka: Everything will NOT be alright if you keep me next to YOU! *throws pillow at my head* **

**Me: *ducks* Wait, before you two nod off back to sleep, can one of you guys do the review notice? **

**Anakin: Zzzz…**

**Ahsoka: Zzzz…**

**Me: …guys? **

**Ahsoka and Anakin: *snoring* **

**Me: Well, this SUCKS. **

**Obi-wan: *walks into my room* What're you doing still awake? **

**Me: *blinks* I was going to ask YOU that. **

**Obi-wan: Tea. **

**Me: …oh. Busy day? **

**Obi-wan: *gestures* Make a deduction. **

**Me: …ah. Yeah, busy day.**

**Obi-wan: Exactly. *sits down* I can't sleep. **

**Me: Neither can I. **

**Obi-wan: …**

**Me: …**

**Obi-wan: …**

**Me: …**

**Obi-wan: …**

**Me: …can you do the review notice? **

**Obi-wan: I wasn't even in the chapter.**

**Me: You were mentioned, and you'll come up a bunch in the chapter, trust me. **

**Obi-wan: Because we ****_all_**** know how ****_trustworthy _****you are. **

**Me: *smiles innocently* Aren't I just absolutely ****_adorable_****? **

**Obi-wan: …don't do that. **

**Me: Why not? **

**Obi-wan: It's strange. **

**Me: Not as strange as finding an eye-ball bobbing up and down in your tea. Do you know how odd that is? **

**Obi-wan: *pales* **

**Me: Oh, relax. Sherlock only did it with my tea. **

**Obi-wan: …? **

**Me: Yeah…apparently, he was doing an experiment or something and PLOP! It went into my tea without either of us realizing it. :/ **

**Obi-wan: …remind me to never have Sherlock prepare the tea. **

**Me: *snorts* Don't ever have tea with him in general. He can be absolutely rubbish at keeping company. **

**Sherlock: What was that? **

**Me: STAY IN YOUR OWN FANDOM, NOT NOW! I WILL WORK WITH YOU LATER! **

**Sherlock: …*shrugs and walks away* **

**Me: …*sighs heavily* **

**Obi-wan: It IS late if you're really seeing all of us. **

**Me: Oh, shut up. I see all of you every day in school. Do you KNOW how hard it is to focus on taking a test with all of you jabbering in my head? **

**Obi-wan: That wasn't my fault—Anakin was—**

**Me: Yada, yada, yada. Just do the review notice. **

**Obi-wan: *sighs* Please review, give feedback, no hate and—**

**Somewhere in the background: *BANG!* **

**Obi-wan and me: O.O"…**

**John: *somewhere in the background* SHERLOCK! THAT WAS THE FIFTH TIME TODAY! **

**Sherlock: *somewhere in the background* BUT I'M BORED! **

**John: *somewhere in the background* IT'S 12:17 IN THE BLOODY MORNING, GET SOME SLEEP!**

**Ahsoka: *wakes up* Wha…? **

**Anakin: *groans and rubs open eyes* What the hell's going on? **

**John: Sorry, everyone! Sherlock's just—**

**Sherlock: BORED! *shoots wall again* **

**Everyone: *covers ears* **

**Sherlock: JOHN, I'VE RUN OUT OF AMMO! **

**John: *muttering* About time. **

**Obi-wan: Caroline? **

**Me: *blinks out of daze* Huh? **

**Obi-wan: I think this would be a good time to close. **

**Me: Huh? Oh…yeah. Bye, everyone!**

**Ahsoka: YOU DIDN'T SHOOT YOUR OWN WALL, SHERLOCK, YOU SHOT MINE! **

**Sherlock: I know. **

**Ahsoka: YOU-?! SHERLOCK! **


End file.
